blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Among Traitors
One-shot on a cat's desire to get revenge against his former leader. Written by Eagleclaw My FanFiction.net Account: https://www.fanfiction.net/~ukeagleclaw Among Traitors: Part I (1) Rain violently splattered the ground, and thunder erupted, sending shockwaves through the darkened sky. Beside a great flowing river a large group of cats were gathered. They were all crouched in anticipation of events to come. One of the cats, a ginger tom that was covered in burns spotted a squirming fish out of the water. He prowled towards it, and observed it. It was a gray tuna; it splashed from side-to-side, hoping that by some miracle it would find water again. The ginger tom purred in delight, soon he would have this power over all things, not just prey. As quick as lightning, he unsheathed his claws, and sliced the tuna without mercy. Dark red blood oozed from the wound, sending the tom’s claws red. With a look of pure hatred, he battered the fish with his claws until it was unrecognisable. A wide grin stretched across his muzzle as he turned to join the assembled cats. “Are we ready?” asked a muscular black tom. His icy blue eyes illuminated in the darkness. The other cats could only just hear themselves speak above the everlasting torrent of falling rain. “Yes! Finally we will have revenge on those who have wronged us!” defiantly, screeched the ginger tom that was covered in burns. A gray she-cat spoke up from among the gathered cats, “Don’t get too confident Scorchfur. These Clan cats are stronger than you think.” “You’ve always been too nice to these Clan cats for your own good, Grayheart! If you like them so much, why don’t you join them? If you think there so good,” mockingly, sneered Scorchfur. Some of the gathered cats murmured, would they see a fight breakout? Scorchfur’s amber eyes blazed like fire, and Grayheart’s bushy tail lashed from side-to-side angrily. “You two be quiet!” snapped the muscular black tom, silencing the murmuring cats. Eagerly, he continued, “It doesn’t matter how strong they are, we outnumber them! We fight with no code, we fight for no ancestors, and we fight for ourselves! If we follow the plan, there is no chance of failure! We will send those Clan cats to oblivion!” Scorchfur and Grayheart might have hissed something under their breath, but the muscular black tom didn’t hear anything. He leapt off of the damp rock he was sat on, simultaneously, flicking his ear impatiently. At this command the gathered cats organised themselves into groups. At the front were the muscular black tom, the lean brown tabby she-cat, and Scorchfur. Without looking back, they lead each of their patrols into the trees. Shadows absorbed them until there was no cat in sight. They trampled through the mud until they reached a slope which led towards a ravine. The black tom stopped, and twitched his front paws in expectation. Finally, he could claim power! Finally, he could destroy ThunderClan! Finally, he’d become Darkstar! End of Part I (1) Therefore it has nothing to do with the prologue I posted. That’s kind of why as well I didn’t have too much dialogue at the start as I didn’t what it to be too similar. Although I was quite pleased about the dead fish paragraph, even though it was quite gory. Btw if you’re wondering why I kept referring to the black tom as muscular that was to reinforce his strength and power. Of course, I had to go with a slight cliffhanger at the end, to build some suspense, HYPE, and anticipation for part 2 of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed Part 1! Among Traitors: Part II (2) Yes, finally I can destroy ThunderClan! The group of rogues had been planning this attack for a while now, and now the time had come. The mere thought of killing every single ThunderClan cat, sent Darksky’s paws twitching with eagerness. Finally, he could avenge Silkfur. The battle patrol left the cover of the trees; rain once again slicked the cats’ fur, making them appear smaller. They gathered a few fox-lengths away from the camp’s entrance, hidden from view behind a boulder. It would be impossible for the guard to spot them; the bad weather had meant a thick fog haunted the forest. Darkstar raised his muzzle towards the sky; the moon was at its highest point. He grinned, the time was now! Thank you StarClan. “First, we must kill the guard before he’s able to alert any of his Clanmates,” viciously ordered Scorchfur, “Be aware of the lightning strikes, when you approach the guard. It may be dark now, but the thunder could reveal your presence, so approach slow, and carefully! Then...” “Slit the throat! Slit the throat! Slit the throat!” the cats yowled in unison. Once the cats had quietened down, Scorchfur, and a small white she-cat stalked towards the gorse tunnel. They circled around as much as they could, the fog assisting them, and stalked inwards towards the guard. The guard was sitting on its haunches, casually licking his front paw. Unaware of what was to be its grim fate. Scorchfur, and the small white she-cat were within leaping distance, but they waited, stalking as close as they could, the rain, the wind, and the shadows hid them from scent and view. The gathered cats watched eager to join in. The two cats were now just a tail-length away... BANG. Suddenly, a flash of thunder split the sky, revealing their presence to the guard. In a sheer look of disbelieve, he saw the cats. He began to turn, letting, out a shriek of warning. But, it was too late, the two cats leaped on him. Scorchfur held him down, whilst the small white she-cat gripped her fangs into the guard’s throat, and released, opening up a stream of, gushing thick, red blood that soaked into the earth. The guard’s mouth was still open, in a silent warning. It would never be heard by his Clan. Darksky’s heart seemed to stop. That was too close. Anxiety pricked Darksky’s fur. Surely, they couldn’t fail, they’d all come so far. We can’t lose. No! I can’t lose! End of Part II (2) The 2nd part of Among Traitors is here. Hope you enjoyed Part 2! Another cliffhanger style ending here, I’m afraid I can’t resist them! So have ThunderClan been alerted? Will Darksky avenge Silkfur? How will the battle go? Part 3 coming soon!  Among Traitors: Part III (3) The rogues were gathered outside ThunderClan’s bramble wall, it won’t protect them for long! Ears twitched in anticipation, tails lashed in rage, and adrenaline flowed in excitement. Scorchfur turned towards the gathered cats; his ginger fur was now covered in dark, crimson blood. He flicked his tail towards the thorn tunnel, confirming that the guard was dead. The rogues were now able to begin their assault. Darksky cherished this moment; he couldn’t wait to see the looks on their fox-heart faces. Everything they had would soon be gone. He would rip open the throat of Vinestar, achieving his final revenge. Like an overpowering flood, the cats rushed into ThunderClan’s camp. The warriors of ThunderClan had heard the loud flash of lightning, and had begun to exit their dens. Their eyes widen in shock at the sudden stampede of paws that had stormed through the thorn tunnel. Quickly, the warriors of ThunderClan rushed out of their dens to meet the invaders. The two groups of cats clashed in the middle of the clearing. Howls of fury sounded above the thunder as fur mixed, and claws flashed. In the middle of the skirmish, Scorchfur charged into a small tortoiseshell she-cat, knocking her backwards, and before she could get up slammed his claws down hard on her belly. Just like the guard, blood ran from the wound, consuming everything that was close. Scorchfur realised she was dead. His ears rang with the caterwauls of fighting cats. Without thinking, he flung himself back into the mass of battling cats. As quick as a snake, the lean tabby she-cat dodged a front paw strike from a brown tom. She countered by rearing up on her hind paws and falling forwards, slamming her paw down on his head. He fell to the fall, stunned by the impact. She didn’t waste her time killing him; there was one cat in particular she was looking for. Palebreeze, her sister, the cat that had everything she’d wanted in life, kits. She knew that she was unable to have kits. But she couldn’t stand how Palebreeze had gloated and inflicted embarrassment upon her. Why did she get whatever she wanted? What about me? Eventually, she fought her way through the shrieking battle of cats towards the nursery; outside was a cream she-cat. That has to be her. She hurried closer. Yes, it’s her. Palebreeze was fighting like StarClan to hold back the rogues which were beginning to threaten the entrance of the nursery. In the chaos of the attack, she had been split from the main battle. Perfect! None of her fox-heart Clanmates can help her! She grinned in pleasure. Getting closer, she realised that Palebreeze had managed to hold back two rogues, but she was tired, soon she might be dead. Realising, this she catapulted herself into Palebreeze, catching her by surprise. Palebreeze looked up, and gasped “Mousefang! What are you doing here?” “Teaching you a lesson!” snarled Mousefang in disgust. Palebreeze still didn’t know how she’d wronged her. She just doesn’t get it! “How dare you!” growled Mousefang as she slashed Palebreeze’s muzzle. “Why?” Palebreeze gurgled. Mousefang lashed her tail in pure anger, “You still don’t understand,” she murmured. “Get off her!” snarled a gray tom, “How could you?” Mousefang turned towards the gray tom, unlike Palebreeze, Graydawn was a formidable fighter. This would be a challenge. Almost instantly, Graydawn’s front claws ripped the fur on Mousefang’s face, making her feel hot underneath her fur. She was stunned. Graydawn followed up with another front paw strike, Mousefang managed to dodge just in time. She realised that Graydawn had the advantage but he was tiring, he kept looking sideways in the hope that Palebreeze was okay. There was no way he’d keep these blows up. Mousefang realised that his anger had clouded his judgement. Mousefang realised that she had to keep dodging his strikes until she reached the opposite end of the clearing. He was getting slower and slower with each attempted blow. Suddenly, Graydawn stumbled. This was Mousefang’s chance. Mousefang ducked underneath Graydawn, but she had underestimated the gray tom, which rolled forwards onto his back and in turn landing on his paws. In a last ditch attempt, Graydawn then charged into Mousefang, knocking her to the ground before she could respond in time. He darted his muzzle forward preparing to hit the death bite on Mousefang. There was nothing Mousefang could do. Graydawn’s fangs tore into her throat. She couldn’t believe what was happening. This wasn’t how this was meant to happen. Her body spasmed in horrific pain, and blood surged from her throat. Mousefang’s eyes closed as Graydawn was being dragged off her by another rogue. End of Part III (3) The 3rd part of Among Traitors is here. Hope you enjoyed Part 3! I know what you must be thinking, another cliffhanger ending. That’s why this is split up into parts. Is Scorchfur still alive? Will Darksky really kill Vinestar? Who will win the battle? The final part, part 4 is coming soon!  Pre-comments to Part 4 I’ve sped up my publication dates, Sunday is here, and so is the much anticipated Part 4. I’m so pleased to finally be able to share the conclusion of Darksky’s journey. All your questions about the one-shot should be answered in this part, if not feel free to drop me a comment, and I will reply back.  Among Traitors: Part IV (4) Darksky had managed to push his way through the horde of fighting cats. He had to occasionally push back ThunderClan cats who challenged him, but he soon sent them running. Looking, back he saw Scorchfur in the thick of the battle, raking his claws across the fur of a black and white tom. Then he noticed her... Mousefang was lying on her side, fresh blood bubbled from the wound. She was only a few tail-lengths away. I need to find Vinestar. Darksky glanced towards the leader’s den, I didn’t see him anywhere in the battle, and he must be in there. Does that mean I’ve got time to see if Mousefang’s okay? Darksky rushed towards Mousefang. Vinestar can wait. I’m not letting him ruin my life further. He felt sick. Mousefang was barely breathing, only muffled breath escaped her breath. Maybe she was already dead? “Was this worth it?” she slowly mewed. She was alive, but not for long. “Mousefang, help me? What can I do to save you?” Darksky desperately mewed. “Nothing, it’s a neck wound. I’m sorry, I must say goodbye.” they were Mousefang’s last words. Life escaped her body. Her once beautiful tabby body was now tangled with mud, and claws scarred her fur where fur had been. She didn’t deserve this. Darksky could sense her soul leaving her body, “Goodbye old friend,” he choked. He stumbled, a wave of grief washed over his body. Was this worth it? It must be! To kill Vinestar! To avenge Silkfur, and Mousefang! With renewed purpose Darkstar headed towards Vinestar’s den. The cowardly, ancient silver tom would cower from the fighting, like the rat he was. Darksky hoped that Vinestar was on his last life. Darksky had reached Vinestar’s den. He pulled back the lichen curtain with a paw, and entered the cave like den. Inside was Vinestar, he was on his side, breathing hoarsely. “I will kill you!” growled Darksky in frustration, “how ironic, now you’re the one who is weak, no longer will I let you harm the ones I love.” For the first time Darksky properly looked at Vinestar, the illness had made him thin, his gray tabby fur was dull and his bones were visible. Vinestar turned his head, and looked straight into Darksky eyes, daring him to finish him off for good. He might have tried to speak but he couldn’t when Vinestar opened his mouth, nothing came out. “Speak fool! Speak!” Vinestar struggled to his feet, “You’re a traitor to the code. You never found out what happened to your father, did you?” “What? My father, but he’s dead.” murmured Darksky, renewed grief fell over him. For the first time today, he felt exhausted. I feel so tired. I barely remember my father. “I hate a nerve didn’t I?” chuckled Vinestar with pure venom, “I might be dying, but I know your kind are scum. I will not stop until I rid the Clans of your plague. Half clan scum! He was from another Clan. That’s why I killed your precious mate, what was her name? Oh yeah, Silkfur I enjoyed killing her. I couldn’t allow your disease to spread for her to become consumed. I waited in the trees until you found her. My scent was all over her, but you’re half-clan stench was stronger than mine. I ran back to camp, and told the Clan what had happened. Do you still remember the code? You must always obey the leader, they believed me. They didn’t believe you; if you were really from ThunderClan would they have believed you? I won’t let cats, like you bring my Clan to ruin!” Darksky was shocked, he’d realised Vinestar hated him but this... Some hatred over being half clan... he’d only just found out. Who was my father? Suddenly, Vinestar lunged forwards claws outstretched, hissing ferociously. This took Darksky by surprise but Vinestar was weak now, he easily dodged and Vinestar fell to the floor. I must kill him. What he has done is inexcusably. But am I better than him. Was Mousefang right? Was this all really worth it in the end? All the pain he has caused. Vinestar spoke, once again bitterness sounded in his voice, “Kill me! You’re a coward. You half-clan cats, too afraid to follow anything through!” Darksky snapped, he quickly unsheathed his claws, and slowly cut into Vinestar’s throat, “StarClan will reward me for carrying out their code truthfully.” “If you believe that, you really are a fool.” hissed Darksky. Light faded from Vinestar eyes. Darksky unhooked his claws from Vinestar’s neck, a cascade of blood rapidly flowed out. It was done! He is dead! But why don’t I feel anything. Mousefang was right, killing that rat didn’t bring anyone back, just made things worse. More grief, blackness covered Darksky’s senses. “Darksky, is the traitor dead?” Darksky immediately recognised Scorchfur’s voice. It brought back to, pushing back to the darkness. “Yes, I have finally got my revenge on Vinestar. Sorchfur do you think this was worth it?” unsteadily, replied Darksky. Sunlight began to penetrate the confines of the den as Scorchfur fully entered, his fangs shone in the developing light. He crossed the den towards Darksky, and mewed, “Good. Yes this was definitely worth it.” Before, Darksky could react Scorchfur unsheathed his claws and plummeted them into Darksky’s stomach. Darksky feel to the floor in shock, a never ending flow of blood like a river left his body, leaving it lifeless. Darksky managed to gargle, “Why, Scorchfur, why?” Scorchfur looked Darksky up and down, “You’re traitor to ThunderClan, why should I trust you? Besides, I’ve always wanted to become a leader.” Darksky’s body shook one last time, “Please StarClan... Silkfur... I love you...” he whispered. His lifeless, black furred body dropped to the floor. Scorchfur smiled in delight. Darksky, and Vinestar were both dead, their bodies littered the floor. Blood ran out of their wounds almost creating a red river in the den. He was now the leader of ThunderClan, “That stupid mouse-heart, still believing in StarClan, doesn’t he know about the Dark Forest!” There was movement, the lichen curtain was adjusted. “What... happened?” gasped Grayheart. “Sadly, Vinestar killed him before I could arrive, but don’t worry I killed Vinestar in retaliation for Darksky’s death. Tell our cats before Darksky died, he told me that I should become leader of ThunderClan and our group.” “Ok... sure.” stuttered Grayheart, still in shock about Darksky’s death. As she left Scorchfur alone in the leader’s den, Scorchfur smiled and let out a slight laugh, “Finally I will get what I desire. ThunderClan is destroyed.” End of Part IV (4) Author’s Notes: The 4th and final part of Among Traitors is here, I’ve been working on this (15/11/15). It was edited/finished overall on (18/11/15). It was the longest one yet, clocking in at just over 1,000 words! Hope you enjoyed Part 4! I’ve got to admit it; I’ve really enjoyed writing this. I did feel sad, writing some of those death scenes. Before today this was on about 2,000 words, and I’ve managed to edit it up to around 3,000 words overall by extending some scenes. The more you know (Changes from draft to edit): At first Vinestar was going to be good, and Darksky would have killed the medicine cat, Honeyfur, as well as Vinestar, who wouldn’t have expressed his hatred of half-Clan cats. Meaning, Darksky would have been the evil one. Also, Silkfur didn’t exist, and Mousefang would have battered the fish. Speaking of Mousefang, she wouldn’t have had a proper death scene with Darksky. I felt the fighting scenes were improved, because I really hated them originally. Maybe they still aren’t that good, but I’m happy with how I improved them. However, Scorchfur was always meant to kill Darksky. Overall, I think I very much improved the story. I hope you do you too!  But I think we found out in this part that Darksky’s hatred of him was vilified. Mousefang had more of a death scene than was originally planned. Both of which I felt sad writing. I am quite sad now though, because I did buy into Darksky’s character. Damn Scorchfur! Please let me know how you think it was, and what you thought about all the twists and turns. Your thoughts on what can be improved, and my characters, who was your favourite? Just really, thanks so much for reading this, and for joining me on Darksky’s short journey. As I mentioned at the start of the part, a massive, humongous thanks to Ember, whose encouragement filled me with happiness. To be honest, I am just so proud of this. So I hope you loved it too. Btw, this hasn't been edited much from when I posted it on BC. Peace out, peeps. :D Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:One-Shot